Potop/Rozdział LII
Wśród uczt i wśród natłoku zjeżdżających się coraz nowych dygnitarzy, szlachty i rycerstwa nie zapomniał jednak dobry król o swym wiernym słudze, który w wąwozie górskim tak śmiele na miecze szwedzkie pierś nadstawił, i na drugi dzień po przybyciu do Lubowli odwiedził rannego pana Andrzeja. Zastał go przytomnym i niemal wesołym, choć bladym jak śmierć, gdyż szczęśliwym trafem młody junak żadnej ciężkiej rany nie otrzymał i tylko krwi z niego dużo uszło. Na widok pana podniósł się nawet Kmicic na łożu i usiadł, a choć król począł nalegać, by się położył znowu, przecie nie chciał tego uczynić. — Miłościwy panie — rzekł — za parę dni już i na koń siędę, i z waszą królewską mością, za łaskawym pozwoleniem, dalej pojadę, gdyż sam to czuję, że mi nic nie jest. — Musieli cię przecie okrutnie poszczerbić... Jakoż to niesłychana rzecz, ażeby jeden na tylu uderzał. — Nieraz mi się już to trafiało, bo tak mniemam, że w złym razie szabla i rezolucja to grunt!... Ej, miłościwy panie! już by tych szczerb, które na mojej skórze przyschły, i na wołowej nie zliczyć. Takie moje szczęście! — Na szczęście nie narzekaj, bo widać, leziesz na oślep tam, gdzie nie tylko szczerby, ale i śmierć rozdają. Od jakże to dawna wojenny proceder praktykujesz? Gdzieś się przedtem popisywał? Przelotny rumieniec zabarwił bladą twarz pana Kmicica. — Miłościwy panie! Jam to przecie Chowańskiego podchodził, gdy wszyscy już ręce opuścili, i cena za moją głowę była naznaczona. — Słuchaj no — rzekł nagle król — powiedziałeś mi dziwne słowo w owym wąwozie, alem myślał, że cię delirium chwyciło i rozum ci się pomieszał. Teraz znów mówisz, żeś to ty Chowańskiego podchodził. Ktoś ty jest? Zaliś ty naprawdę nie Babinicz? Wiadomo nam, kto Chowańskiego podchodził! Nastała chwila milczenia; wreszcie młody rycerz podniósł wynędzniałą twarz i rzekł: — Tak jest, miłościwy panie!... Nie delirium przeze mnie mówi, jeno prawda; jam to Chowańskiego szarpał, od której wojny imię moje w całej Rzeczypospolitej zasłynęło... Jam jest Andrzej Kmicic, chorąży orszański... Tu pan Kmicic przymknął oczy i bladł coraz więcej, lecz gdy król milczał zdumiony, tak dalej mówić począł: — Jam, miłościwy panie, ów banit, przez Boga i ludzkie sądy potępion za zabójstwa i swawolę, jam to Radziwiłłowi służył i wraz z nim ciebie, miłościwy panie, i ojczyznę zdradził, a teraz rapierami skłuty, końskimi kopytami stratowan, podnieść się niemocen, biję się w piersi, powtarzam: "Mea culpa! mea culpa!", i miłosierdzia twego ojcowskiego błagam... Przebacz mi, panie, bom sam własne dawne uczynki przeklął i z tej piekielnej drogi dawno nawrócił. I łzy puściły się z oczu rycerza, a drżącymi rękoma począł szukać dłoni królewskiej. Jan Kazimierz zaś dłoni wprawdzie nie cofnął, lecz sposępniał i rzekł: — Kto w tym kraju koronę nosi, niewyczerpaną winien mieć przebaczenia gotowość, przeto i tobie, zwłaszcza żeś w Jasnej Górze i nam w drodze wiernie służył, a piersi nadstawiał, gotowiśmy winy odpuścić. — Więc odpuść, miłościwy panie! Skróć moją mękę! — Jednego tylko nie możem ci zapomnieć, żeś wbrew cnocie tego narodu, podniesieniem ręki na majestat dotąd nieskalanej, ofiarował się księciu Bogusławowi porwać nas i żywych lub umarłych w szwedzkie ręce wydać! Kmicic, choć przed chwilą sam mówił, że podnieść się niemocen, zerwał się z łoża, chwycił wiszący nad nim krucyfiks i z wypiekami na twarzy, z oczyma płonącymi gorączką, dysząc szybko, tak mówić począł: — Na zbawienie duszy rodzica mego i mojej matki, na te rany Ukrzyżowanego, to nieprawda!... Jeśli do tego grzechu się poczuwam, niech Bóg mnie zaraz nagłą śmiercią i wiecznym ogniem ukarze! Panie mój, jeżeli mi nie wierzysz, to zedrę owe bandaże, niech się krew moja wyleje, której reszty Szwedzi nie wypuścili. Nigdym się nie ofiarował. Nigdy taka myśl w głowie mojej nie postała... Za królestwa świata tego nie byłbym nigdy podobnego uczynku się dopuścił... Amen! na tym krzyżu, amen, amen! I cały począł się trząść z uniesienia i gorączki. — Więc książę zmyślił? — zapytał zdumiony król — dlaczego? po co? — Tak, miłościwy panie, zmyślił... To jego pomsta piekielna na mnie za to, com mu uczynił. — Cóżeś mu uczynił? — Porwałem go spośród jego dworu, spośród wszystkiego wojska i chciałem związanego do nóg waszej królewskiej mości rzucić. Król przeciągnął dłonią po czole. — Dziw, dziw! — rzekł — wierzę ci, ale nie pojmuję. Jakże to? Januszowi służyłeś, a Bogusława porywałeś, któren mniej zawinił, i chciałeś go związanego do mnie przywozić?... Kmicic chciał odpowiedzieć, lecz król spostrzegł w tej chwili bladość jego i zmęczenie, więc rzekł: — Odpocznij, a później mów wszystko od początku. Wierzym ci, oto nasza ręka! Kmicic przycisnął ją do ust i przez jakiś czas milczał, bo mu tchu brakło, patrzył tylko w oblicze pana z niezmierną miłością, lecz wreszcie zebrał siły i tak mówić począł: — Opowiem wszystko od początku. Wojowałem z Chowańskim, ale i swoim byłem ciężki. W części musiałem ludzi krzywdzić i co mi było potrzeba brać, w części czyniłem to ze swawoli, bo się krew burzyła we mnie... Kompanionów miałem, godną szlachtę, ale nie lepszych ode mnie... Tu i owdzie kogoś się usiekło, tu i owdzie z dymem puściło... tu i owdzie batożkami po śniegu pognało... Wszczęły się hałasy. Gdzie jeszcze nieprzyjaciel nie dosięgnął, tam do sądów się udawano. Przegrywałem zaocznie. Wyroki zapadały jeden po drugim, alem sobie z tego nic nie robił, jeszcze diabeł mi pochlebiał i szeptał, żeby pana Łaszcza przewyższyć, któren wyrokami ferezję sobie podbić kazał, a przecie sławion był i dotąd imię jego sławne. — Bo pokutował i umarł pobożnie — zauważył król. Kmicic, spocząwszy nieco, tak dalej mówił: — Tymczasem pan pułkownik Billewicz — wielki to ród na Żmudzi ci Billewicze — wyzuł znikomą postawę i na lepszy świat się przeniósł, a mnie wioskę i wnuczkę zapisał. Nie dbam o wioskę, bo w ustawicznych podchodach pod nieprzyjaciela niemało się złupiło, i nie tylko żem zagarniętą przez inkursję nieprzyjacielską fortunę restaurował, alem jej i przysporzył. Mam jeszcze w Częstochowie z tego tyle, że i dwie takie wioski mógłbym kupić, i nikogo o chleb nie potrzebuję prosić... Gdy jednak partia mi się sterała, pojechałem na zimowe leże w laudańską stronę. Tam dziewka nieboga tak mi do serca przywarła, żem o świecie bożym zapomniał. Cnota i uczciwość jest w tej pannie taka, że mi wstyd było wobec niej dawniejszych uczynków. Ona też, do grzechu wrodzoną abominację mając, poczęła nastawać, abym dawny żywot porzucił, hałasy uciszył, krzywdy nagrodził i poczciwie żyć począł... — I poszedłeś za jej radą? — Gdzie tam, miłościwy panie! Chciałem, co prawda, Bóg widzi, chciałem... Ale stare grzechy człowieka ścigają. Naprzód mi w Upicie żołnierzy poszarpano, za com miasto z dymem puścił... — Na Boga! Toż to kryminał! — rzekł król. — Nic to jeszcze, miłościwy panie! Potem mi kompanionów, godnych kawalerów, chociaż swawolników, laudańska szlachta wysiekła. Nie mogłem nie pomścić, więcem tej samej nocy zaścianek Butrymów napadł i ogniem i mieczem zabójstwo ukarałem... Ale mnie pobito, bo ich tam kupa szaraków siedzi. Musiałem się kryć. Dziewka już i patrzeć na mnie nie chciała, bo owi szaraczkowie byli jej ojcami i opiekunami, testamentem postanowionymi. A mnie serce tak do niej ciągnęło, że choć ty łbem tłucz! Nie mogąc bez niej żyć, zebrałem nową partię i zbrojną ręką ją wziąłem. — Bogdaj cię!... I Tatar inaczej w zaloty nie chodzi! — Hultajska to była sprawa, przyznaję. Toteż mnie Bóg przez ręce pana Wołodyjowskiego pokarał, który zebrawszy ową szlachtę, dziewkę mi wydarł, a samego usiekł, także ledwiem tam duszy nie wypuścił. Stokroć by to lepiej było dla mnie, bo nie byłbym się z Radziwiłłem sprzągł ku zgubie majestatu i ojczyzny. Ale jak mogło być inaczej? Wszczął się nowy proces... Kryminał, gardłowa sprawa. Sam już nie wiedziałem, co czynić, gdy nagle wojewoda wileński przyszedł mi z pomocą. — On cię osłonił? — On mi list zapowiedni przez tegoż pana Wołodyjowskiego przysłał, a przez to pod inkwizycję hetmańską poszedłem i sądów mogłem się nie bać. Chwyciłem się tedy wojewody jako deski zbawienia. Wnet postawiłem na nogi chorągiew z samych zabijaków na całą Litwę znanych. Lepszej we wszystkim wojsku nie było... Poprowadziłem ją do Kiejdan. Tam Radziwiłł jak syna mnie przyjął, pokrewieństwo przez Kiszków przypomniał i osłonić obiecał. Miał już swoje widoki... Trzeba mu było rezolutów na wszystko gotowych, a ja, prostak, jako na lep lazłem. Nim jego zamysły wyszły na wierzch, kazał mi na krucyfiksie poprzysiąc, że go nie opuszczę w żadnym terminie. Myśląc, że o wojnę ze Szwedami albo z Septentrionami chodzi, przysiągłem chętnie. Aż nastała owa uczta straszna, na której ugodę kiejdańską podpisano. Zdrada okazała się jawnie. Inni pułkownicy buławy hetmanowi pod nogi ciskali, a mnie przysięga, jako psa łańcuch, trzymała i nie mogłem go odstąpić... — Alboż nie przysięgli na wierność nam ci wszyscy, którzy nas potem odstąpili?... — rzekł ze smutkiem król. — Ja też, choć buławy nie rzuciłem, nie chciałem w zdradzie rąk maczać. Com wycierpiał, miłościwy panie, Bóg jeden wie! Wiłem się z boleści, jakby mnie żywym ogniem palono, bo i dziewka moja, chociaż już po owym rapcie traktat między nami stanął, teraz mnie zdrajcą okrzyknęła, jako plugawym gadem pogardziła... A jam przysiągł, jam przysiągł nie opuszczać Radziwiłła... O! ona, miłościwy panie, choć niewiasta, rozumem męża zawstydzi, a w wierności dla waszej królewskiej mości nikomu nie da się wyprzedzić! — Boże, jej błogosław! — rzekł król. — Za to ją kocham! — Ona myślała, że mnie na partyzanta majestatu i ojczyzny przerobi, a gdy na nic poszła ta robota, wtedy tak się na mnie zawzięła, że ile było dawniej afektu, tyle nienawiści powstało. Tymczasem Radziwiłł zawołał mnie przed siebie i jął przekonywać. Wyłuszczył mi, jako dwa a dwa cztery, że dobrze uczynił, że w ten tylko sposób mógł ojczyznę upadającą ratować. Nawet nie potrafię powtórzyć jego racyj, tak były wielkie, taką szczęśliwość ojczyźnie obiecywały! Stokroć mędrszego byłby przekonał, a cóż dopiero mnie, prostaka, żołnierza, on, taki statysta! To mówię waszej królewskiej mości, żem się go chwycił obu rękoma i sercem, bom myślał, że wszyscy ślepi, tylko on jeden prawdę widzi, wszyscy grzeszni, jeno on jeden zacny. I byłbym za niego w ogień skoczył, jako teraz za waszą królewską mość, bo ni przez pół służyć, ni przez pół miłować nie umiem... — Widzę, że to tak jest! — zauważył Jan Kazimierz. — Posługi oddałem mu znaczne — mówił ponuro Kmicic — i to mogę rzec, że gdyby nie ja, to by i owa zdrada żadnych fruktów jadowitych wydać nie mogła, bo jego własne wojsko na szablach by go rozniosło. Już się do tego miało. Już szli dragoni i węgierskie piechoty, i lekkie znaki, już jego Szkotów na szable brali, gdym ja skoczył z mymi ludźmi i starłem ich w mgnieniu oka. Ale zostały inne chorągwie na konsystencjach stojące. I te znosiłem. Jeden pan Wołodyjowski z więzienia się wydobył i swoich laudańskich ludzi na Podlasie cudem i nadludzką rezolucją wywiódł, aby się z panem Sapiehą połączyć. Niedobitkowie zebrali się tam w znacznej liczbie, ale co przedtem dobrych żołnierzów zginęło za moją przyczyną — Bóg jeden zliczy. Jako na spowiedzi prawdę wyznaję... Pan Wołodyjowski w przejściu na Podlasie samego mnie pochwycił i żywić nie chciał. Ledwiem z jego rąk wyszedł, za przyczyną listów, które przy mnie znaleźli, a z których okazało się, że gdy jeszcze był w więzieniu i gdy książę chciał go rozstrzelać, tom ja za nim instancję natarczywie wnosił. Puścił mnie tedy wolno, ja zaś wróciłem do Radziwiłła i służyłem dalej. Ale już mi gorzko było, już się dusza we mnie na niektóre uczynki księcia wzdrygała, bo nie masz w nim ani wiary, ani uczciwości, ani sumienia, a ze słowa własnego tyle sobie robi, ile król szwedzki. Począłem mu tedy skakać do oczu. On też burzył się przeciw mej zuchwałości. Na koniec mnie z listami wyprawił... — Dziw, jak ważne rzeczy mówisz — rzekł król — przynajmniej raz wiemy od naocznego świadka, który pars magna fuit, jak się to tam odbyło... — Prawda, że pars magna fuit — odpowiedział Kmicic. — Ruszyłem z listami ochotnie, bom już nie mógł na miejscu usiedzieć. W Pilwiszkach napotkałem księcia Bogusława. Bodaj go Bóg wydał w moje ręce, do czego wszystkich sił dołożę, aby go za oną potwarz pomsta moja nie minęła! Nie tylko, żem mu się z niczym nie ofiarował, miłościwy panie, nie tylko to jest łgarstwo bezecne, alem się właśnie tam nawrócił, nagą całą bezecność tych heretyków ujrzawszy. — Powiadaj żywo, jak to było, bo nam tu przedstawiano, jakoby książę Bogusław z musu jeno bratu sekundował. — On? miłościwy panie! On gorszy od Janusza! A w czyjej się głowie naprzód zdrada wylęgła? Czy nie on pierwszy księcia hetmana skusił, koronę mu ukazując? Bóg to na sądzie rozstrzygnie. Tamten przynajmniej symulował i bono publico się zasłaniał, Bogusław zaś, wziąwszy mnie za arcyszelmę, całą duszę mi odkrył. Strach powtarzać, co mi rzekł... "Rzeczpospolitą waszą (powiada) diabli muszą wziąść, ale to postaw czerwonego sukna, my zaś nie tylko do ratunku ręki nie przyłożym, lecz jeszcze ciągnąć będziem, by nam się najwięcej w garści zostało... Litwa nam (powiada) musi zostać, a po bracie Januszu ja czapkę wielkoksiążęcą wdzieję, z jego córką się ożeniwszy." Król zasłonił sobie oczy. — Męko Pana naszego! — rzekł. — Radziwiłłowie, Radziejowski, Opaliński... Jakże się nie miało stać, co się stało!... Korony im było trzeba, choćby rozerwać to, co Bóg złączył... — Zdrętwiałem i ja, miłościwy panie! Wodęm na łeb lał, by nie oszaleć. Ale się dusza zmieniła we mnie w jednej chwili, jakoby w nią piorun trzasł. Sam się roboty własnej przeląkłem. Nie wiedziałem, co czynić... Czy Bogusława, czy siebie nożem pchnąć?... Ryczałem jak dziki zwierz, bo w taką matnię mnie zapędzono!... Już nie służby dalszej u Radziwiłłów, lecz pomsty pragnąłem... Bóg nagle dał mi myśl: poszedłem z kilku ludźmi do kwatery księcia Bogusława, wywiodłem go za miasto, porwałem za łeb i do konfederatów chciałem wieźć, by się do nich i do służby waszej królewskiej mości wkupić za cenę jego głowy. — Wszystko ci przebaczam! — krzyknął król — bo cię obłąkali, aleś im wypłacił! Jeden Kmicic mógł się na to zdobyć, nikt więcej. Wszystko ci za to przebaczam i z serca odpuszczam, jeno powiadaj żywo, bo mnie ciekawość pali: wyrwał się? — Przy pierwszej stacji wyrwał mi krócicę zza pasa... i w gębę strzelił. Ot! ta blizna... Ludzi moich pobił sam jeden i uszedł... Rycerz to znamienity... trudno przeczyć; ale się spotkamy jeszcze, choćby to miała być ostatnia moja godzina!... Tu Kmicic jął szarpać kołdrę, którą był okryty, lecz król przerwał prędko: — I przez zemstę wymyślił na ciebie ów list? — I przez zemstę przysłał ten list. Z rany się w lesie podgoiłem, ale dusza gorzej bolała... Do Wołodyjowskiego, do konfederatów, nie mogłem już iść, bo laudańscy na szablach by mnie roznieśli... Wszelako wiedząc, że książę hetman ma przeciw nim ciągnąć, ostrzegłem ich, by się kupy trzymali. I to był pierwszy mój dobry uczynek, bo inaczej byłby ich Radziwiłł chorągiew po chorągwi wygniótł, a teraz oni jego zmogli i w oblężeniu, jak słyszę, trzymają. Niechże im Bóg pomaga, a na niego karę ześle, amen! — Może już się to stało, a jeśli nie, to stanie się pewnie — rzekł król.— Cóżeś dalej robił? — Postanowiłem, nie mogąc u konfederatów waszej królewskiej mości służyć, do osoby jego się dostać i tam wiernością dawne winy odpokutować. Ale jakże miałem iść? Kto by Kmicica przyjął? kto by mu uwierzył? kto by go zdrajcą nie zakrzyknął? Więcem Babinicza imię przybrał i całą Rzeczpospolitą przejechawszy, do Częstochowy się dostałem. Czylim tam jakie zasługi położył, niech ksiądz Kordecki zaświadczy. Dniem i nocą myślałem tylko o tym, by szkody ojczyźnie nagrodzić, krew za nią wylać, samemu do sławy i uczciwości powrócić. Resztę już, miłościwy panie, wiesz, boś na nią patrzył. A jeśli ojcowskie dobrotliwe serce do tego cię skłania, jeśli ona nowa służba dawne grzechy przeważyła albo choć zrównała, to przyjm mnie, panie, do łaski swej i do serca, bo mnie wszyscy odstąpili, bo nikt mnie nie pocieszy prócz ciebie... Ty, panie, jeden widzisz mój żal i moje łzy!... Jam banit, jam zdrajca, jam krzywoprzysięzca, a przecie, panie, ja miłuję tę ojczyznę i twój majestat... i Bóg widzi, że chcę służyć wam obojgu! Tu łzy rzewne puściły się z oczu junaka i aż zanosił się z płaczu, a król, ojciec dobrotliwy, chwycił go za głowę, począł całować w czoło i pocieszać: — Jędrek! takiś mi miły jako syn rodzony... Com ci mówił? Żeś zgrzeszył w zaślepieniu, a iluż grzeszy z rozmysłem?... Z serca odpuszczam ci wszystko, boś już winy zmazał. Uspokój się, Jędrek! Niejeden rad by się takimi zasługami, jako są twoje, poszczycić... Boga mi! I ja odpuszczam, i ojczyzna odpuszcza, jeszcze ci dłużni będziemy! Przestań lamentować. — Bóg niech waszej królewskiej mości da wszystko dobre za takową kompasję! — mówił ze łzami rycerz. — Przecie ja i tak jeszcze, miłościwy panie, muszę odpokutować na tamtym świecie za oną przysięgę Radziwiłłowi daną, bo chociażem nie wiedział, na com przysięgał, przecie przysięga przysięgą. — Nie potępi cię Bóg za nią — odrzekł król — bo musiałby chyba pół Rzeczypospolitej do piekła wysłać, tych wszystkich mianowicie, którzy nam wiarę złamali. — Myślę i ja, miłościwy królu, że do piekła nie pójdę, bo mi za to i ksiądz Kordecki zaręczał, chociaż nie był pewien, czy mnie i czyściec minie. Ciężka to rzecz z jakie sto lat się prażyć... No, ale niech by tam już! Siła człek zniesie, gdy mu nadzieja zbawienia świeci, a przy tym i modlitwy mogą coś wskórać i mękę skrócić. — Jeno się nie troskaj! — rzecze Jan Kazimierz. — Wyrobię ja to u samego nuncjusza, by mszę na twoją intencję odprawił... Przy takich promocjach nie stanie ci się wielka krzywda... Ufaj w miłosierdzie boże! Kmicic uśmiechnął się już przez łzy. — Jeszcze też — rzekł — da Bóg do sił wrócić, to się i z niejednego Szweda duszę wyłusknie, a przez to nie tylko w niebie będzie zasługa, ale się i ziemską reputację poprawi. — Bądź dobrej myśli i o sławę doczesną się wcale nie turbuj. Ja w tym, by cię nie ominęło, co należy. Przyjdą spokojniejsze czasy, sam będę zasługi twe promulgował, które już są niemałe, a pewno będą jeszcze większe. I na sejmie, da Bóg, ową materię każę poruszyć, a tak do czci powrócon być musisz. — Bo to, mój miłościwy panie i ojcze, niech się jeno uspokoi trochę albo i przedtem jeszcze, sądy mnie będą szarpały, od czego mnie i powaga waszej królewskiej mości osłonić nie zdoła. Ale już mniejsza z tym!... Nie dam się, dopóki pary w nozdrzach, a szabli w garści... Jeno mi o tę dziewkę chodzi. Oleńka jej na imię, miłościwy panie! Oj, siła czasu się jej nie widziało! Oj, siła przecierpiało się bez niej i przez nią, a choć człek sobie czasem chce ją wybić z serca i z afektem jako z niedźwiedziem się boryka, na nic to, bo, taki syn, nie puszcza! Jan Kazimierz rozśmiał się wesoło i dobrotliwie. — Cóż ja ci na to, nieboże, poradzę? — Któż poradzi, jeśli nie wasza królewska mość?! Zabita to regalistka z tej dziewki i nigdy mi ona moich kiejdańskich uczynków nie daruje, chybabyś wasza królewska mość sam instancję wniósł za mną i dał mi świadectwo, jakom się odmienił i do służby majestatu i ojczyzny powrócił, nie przymuszon, chlebami żadnymi nie skaptowan, ale z własnej woli i skruchy. — Jeślić o to chodzi, to i ja instancję wniosę, a jeśli ona taka regalistka, jako powiadasz, to i instancja powinna być skuteczna. Byle tylko dziewka wolna była i byle ją jakowa przygoda, jak to w czasie wojennym często się trafia, nie spotkała... — Anieli ją ustrzegą! — Bo tego i warta. Żeby cię zaś sądy nie szarpały, uczynisz tak: będą teraz na gwałt iść zaciągi; skoro, jak mówisz, bezecność na tobie cięży, nie mogę ci dać listu zapowiedniego jako Kmicicowi, ale dam ci list jako Babiniczowi; będziesz zaciągał i ty, co i na pożytek ojczyźnie wyjdzie, boś widać żołnierz ognisty i doświadczony. Ruszysz w pole pod panem kasztelanem kijowskim; pod nim o śmierć najłatwiej, ale i o okazję do sławy najłatwiej. A zajdzie potrzeba, to i na swoją rękę zaczniesz Szwedów podchodzić, jakoś Chowańskiego podchodził. Twoje nawrócenie i dobre uczynki poczęły się od tego, żeś się Babiniczem przezwał... Zwijże się tak i dalej, to i sądy ostawią cię w spokoju. A gdy jak słońce zajaśniejesz, gdy o twoich zasługach w całej Rzeczypospolitej będzie głośno, wtedy niech się ludzie dowiedzą, kto jest ów przesławny kawaler. Jaki taki zawstydzi się wówczas tak wielkiego rycerza przed sądy ciągać... Przez ten czas drudzy poginą, trzecich załagodzisz... Niemało i aktów się zawieruszy, a ja ci to jeszcze raz przyrzekam, że zasługi twoje pod niebo wyniosę i sejmowi do nagrody przedstawię, boś w moich oczach już wart tego. — Miłościwy panie!... Czym ja na tyle łaski zasłużył? — Więcej niż niejeden, który myśli, że ma do niej prawo. No, no! nie frasujże się, miły regalisto, bo tak ufam, że i regalistka cię nie minie, a da Bóg, to mi wkrótce więcej jeszcze regalistów przysporzycie... Kmicic, choć chory, zerwał się nagle z łoża i padł jak długi do nóg królewskich. — Na Boga, co czynisz? — zawołał król. — Krew cię ujdzie! Jędrek!... Bywaj no tu kto! Wpadł sam marszałek, który od dawna już po zamku króla szukał. — Święty Jerzy, patronie mój, co widzę?! — krzyknął spostrzegłszy króla dźwigającego własnymi rękoma pana Kmicica. — To pan Babinicz, najmilszy mój żołnierz i najwierniejszy sługa, który mi wczoraj życie ocalił — rzekł król. — Pomóżcie, panie marszałku, dźwignąć mi go na łoże... Kategoria:Potop